


I Wanna Get In Your Pants

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://i43.tinypic.com/24wwuad.jpg">Blame Sergio.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Get In Your Pants

Sergio had worn them on purpose.

He had chosen them because he knows Iker. Or, at least he has his theories about Iker. Sergio is a lot quieter than most people give him credit for, and he has an incredible ability to sit back during animated, drunken conversations in large groups and just observe; observe facial expressions, flushing of cheeks, smirks, quickly caught embarrassment, and truth in dark eyes. He can read people. And when Karim had brazenly said that he'd sucked a cock when he was thirteen and had admitted that he loved the taste, Sergio's eyes had shot straight to Iker, breath held as he waited for a reaction, any reaction. Iker had ducked his head and drawn a deep breath, face hidden carefully but Sergio had seen just what he was after: Iker's pink tongue sliding over paler pink lips, wetting them, giving him away.

Sergio smiles in a roomful of people, a restaurant surrounded by his teammates celebrating his own twenty-fourth birthday, at the memory of the past weekend. He blinks himself back into the present just as the lights dim and everyone at their massive table starts to sing Happy Birthday to him. His eyes find Iker down the table and when Iker glances up at him and blushes under such an unyielding gaze, Sergio winks at him. Iker rests his elbow on the edge of the table, his chin resting on the heel of his hand, curled forefinger hiding his smile. Their eyes hold the entire time Sergio leans over the cake and draws a deep breath to blow out each flickering candle.

 

\--

 

"Ramos, those pants," Esteban laughs, finger snagging onto a belt loop as he walks by Sergio who is standing at the head of the table to hug everyone before they leave, to press a kiss with his soft mouth to a welcoming cheek. Sergio laughs and looks down at his pants, shrugging good-naturedly as a few of the boys gather round, all eyes on Sergio's pants.

"What about 'em?" Sergio smoothes his hands down over his thighs, the tight material of his pants not moving at all and he finds Iker again like a search beam, an eyebrow quirking at him before turning his attention back to Esteban, waiting for his response.

"They're just..." Esteban ventures, his eyes trekking up and down Sergio's body and finally settling on the rather noticeable bulge in his pants. Sergio smirks.

"Hey," he snaps playfully, holding up two fingers to Esteban's eyes and then trailing them up to his own eyes. "I'm up here."

"...Tight," the Pirate finishes, holding Sergio's gaze heavily, a damp smile playing on his mouth.

"Yeah. 's my birthday suit."

Esteban snorts for that, leaning forward to kiss Sergio on the cheeks and then a gentle one on his mouth, both of them grinning.

"Happy birthday, you tease."

Sergio kisses each boy as they leave, not daring to let his eyes wander to Iker the entire time and when they've all gone but him he can sense it, he can feel Iker's warmth as he moves closer. Sergio plays for nonchalance, reaching down on the table for a leftover glass of wine, staining his mouth an even darker red when he drinks the remains of it.

"What did you wish for?"

Sergio looks up then, innocence hovering over his skin, eyebrows raised.

"Hm?"

"When you blew out the candles. What was your wish?" Iker's voice is low in a way that implies nighttime, darkness, bedrooms. Sergio dares to meet his eyes and teases them both by biting gently into his own bottom lip.

"What does every guy wish for on his birthday?"

"A hooker that will do anything he wants?"

They grin at each other and Sergio watches as Iker's eyes start the walk down his body and he subtly pushes his hips out, offering his body up for the gazing.

"I want my cock sucked. I want a blowjob so fantastic that I'll cry. I want it from someone who loves to suck cock, the taste, the feel, the worship. Because that's all it is really, right?" He's closer than Iker remembers and the room feels like a furnace, like it's closing in around them but he somehow cannot look away from Sergio, from the very cock that sinful voice is talking about. He glances up at Sergio and then immediately back down and his breathing is shallow. Sergio leans forward, mouth so close. "Do you know anyone like that, Iker?"

Iker opens his mouth to reply but Sergio's hand is moving and he watches obsessively, watches Sergio touch himself, long, beautiful fingers pushing over the front of his pants, slipping into his fly and tugging on the large, silver zipper pull, exposing it, torturing Iker with it. Iker looks back up into Sergio's eyes, his own smoldering, wanting. He clenches his jaw and his voice is nearly hoarse.

"Let me."

"Have you sucked cock before, Iker? Tell me." Sergio ghosts his fingers over Iker's chest lightly, pushing up on the bottom of his shirt to get to the pale skin of his stomach and he spreads his fingers there, relishing the quake in Iker's body.

Iker actually blushes then, his body open and vulnerable to Sergio and he wonders if Sergio even knows it. He swallows thickly while Sergio scratches at his stomach with short, impeccable nails, his cock filling out in his pants and he closes his eyes, trying to hide from his impending confession, from the lustful pleasure in Sergio's earthen fire eyes.

"David trained me. He told me my throat was made just for him, the perfect place for him to fuck. Told me I was his cockslut." Iker pauses, almost panting now, and he licks his lips just like a few days ago and he looks up to meet Sergio's eyes and his own are almost pleading, almost shameful.

Sergio steps up against Iker, pressing his lips to Iker's high cheekbone and then making a homemade-kissed trail over to his ear. "Be mine tonight."

Iker's voice shudders in his ear as he sighs. "Please."

"You know where I'll be."

Iker nods, a tiny movement, his eyes closed. Sergio kisses the lovely curve of his jaw and leaves silently, his fingers lingering along Iker's stomach until they can't anymore. Iker opens his eyes and only when he releases his grip from the back of the chair does he realize how tightly he'd been holding on.

 

\--

 

Sergio answers the door in pretty much the same outfit he'd been wearing a few hours before at the restaurant, only he's shed his thin black sweater and unbuttoned and untucked the prim white dress shirt under it, a couple of buttons holding together the mystery of the body beneath, his feet bare. Iker stares at him like he's never seen this side of Sergio before, like he's only ever seen Sergio in a white shirt with a beautiful crest on it. Sergio's eyes are gentle and alluring and the combination reminds Iker to breathe just in time. He pulls his own jacket off and Sergio helps him at the last moment, grabbing ahold of it and tossing it to the floor beside them, fingers hooked around Iker's wrist. He walks backwards into the room, taking Iker with him and the light changes on Sergio as they go through the house, most of it dark except for the moonlight coming in through his large windows, except for the pale yellow light that leads them to the livingroom, to Sergio's large, soft couch. He pushes Iker down onto it, not even cracking a smile for how hard he hits. He stands over him in quiet expectance, his hips out on full display now. Iker looks up the line of his body, at the two buttons keeping him from the full sight of Sergio's chest and he reaches for them, thumbing them open and the shirt parts beautifully, exposing Sergio's body and Iker's sigh is warm across already sultry skin and it's loud enough to spread throughout the whole room, settling into the furniture, into the air itself. Sergio takes a step forward and Iker's nose brushes his stomach and they both draw in a deep breath, Iker's full of the smell of Sergio's skin and Sergio's full of unbridled want. Iker kisses very softly across his stomach and Sergio watches him quietly, his fingers slipping up to play over the shells of Iker's pinked ears.

"You love the smell of boy, don't you." It isn't a question and so Iker doesn't answer it. He just uses it as permission to cup Sergio's hips in his flat palms and to breathe him in again, his nose resting against Sergio's obscenely large belt buckle. Sergio reaches up and pulls at his buckle until it snaps open, the clank of metal foreboding in the most intensely sexual way, so much so that Iker has to catch a whine in his throat. Sergio watches Iker as he unbuttons his own pants, tugging at them to expose the zipper and his eyes tell Iker exactly what to do so he does it, he kisses down over Sergio's navel and lets his tongue tip out of his mouth to catch the zipper between his teeth, bone white against heavy silver and he tugs down, his pants unzipping in an achingly slow way, their eyes trained on each other, mesmerized. Iker pulls at his pants when they're looser, peeling them from Sergio's body and his hunger is growing by the second, his mouth is salivating the second he sees the clear outline of Sergio's cock in nearly transparent black briefs, some ungodly material fit for dancers and seductresses and demons and Sergio is all three right before him, his deliciously pretty cock trapped there, a damp spot giving away just how much he's been thinking about this.

"Fuck," Iker whispers, unable to hide his craving now because it's overwhelming him, it's been too long and he can smell Sergio's sex from here and so he buries his face against him again and Sergio helps by threading his fingers roughly into Iker's hair and shoving that face against the hidden length of his cock, using the fine bones of Iker's face to rub against, using his perfect nose to dig against the ridge of his cock and he grunts for it, for how Iker's breath is pouring like fire through his underwear and seeping into his skin. Iker kisses hard from where he can feel the head of him down toward the base and he mouths at Sergio's balls, his heart racing as Sergio steadies his legs, parting them better and he grinds down against Iker's open mouth, surely looking vulgar and dirty with his hips moving like that, with how unapologetically he's grinding on him. Iker's fingers are visibly trembling as he reaches for the waist of Sergio's underwear, tugging until the very tip of his cock is exposed, a shocking pinked red in the pale light from the window, a stark contrast to the inky black material and the milky coffee of Sergio's winter skin.

"See what you do to me? See, Iker." Sergio cannot contain the quake in his voice and he hooks a thumb in his underwear to pull it down even more, exposing the entire length of his cock and Iker awakens then, pulling and pulling at Sergio's underwear until it's barely a memory, a pile at Sergio's spread feet and then kicked across the room. Sergio's cock wavers heavily in front of him, half-hard and the head of him is glistening from the promise of Iker's mouth and before Iker can touch him Sergio grips the base of himself, giving a hard squeeze before he shakes his cock slowly, letting it bob in front of Iker's face and Iker is watching hungrily, his eyes following every movement, lips parted and waiting. Sergio slaps Iker's mouth with his cock, spanking his pretty bottom lip with it, sending droplets of salty liquid across Iker's tongue and down his chin and Iker moans, wanting to wrap his mouth around him and start the feast but he loves this part, too, this control. He closes his eyes when Sergio runs his cock up along his cheek and then down the straight line of his nose, gifting him with soft slaps all over his moonlit face, letting out quiet sighs as he does.

He grabs Iker by the hair again and Iker's neck is loose enough to just let him do it, to give up every semblance of control to Sergio and Sergio shoves his cock into Iker's mouth, still holding onto it tightly as he drags the head against the inside of Iker's cheek, digging in and in and into it until it stretches the corner of his mouth and finally pops out, dragging a pleased cry from Sergio's lips and Iker is pushing forward to sink down onto his knees now in front of Sergio, his hands rubbing the backs of his thighs as Sergio does it again, giving himself the most gorgeous pressure on his cock there inside of Iker's mouth before popping free again, Iker's tongue working the entire time, licking and lapping and wetting Sergio's cock so that it's soaking wet by the time Sergio's had his fill, by the time he's panting and his hands are hooked together at the back of Iker's neck and he can barely keep his eyes open but he is, he will not miss Iker's sheer desire for this.

"Suck."

Iker's moan is so loud that it echoes when he finally, finally wraps his lips around Sergio and sucks his cheeks in, filling his mouth with spit and Sergio's knees tremble because he knows now how right he had been, he'd seen the unmistakeable hunger for just this in Iker's eyes and Iker did not disappoint. Sergio holds his head still and shallowly fucks his mouth, testing Iker and he presses a little further when Iker doesn't gag. He smiles when he finally does right when he hits the back of his throat and so he pulls out, letting Iker cough and breath for a moment and he strokes himself as he watches, as Iker fights to recover so he can have another mouthful. Iker grabs his cock again and feeds it into his own mouth, his eyes tipped up and almost tragically young-looking as he takes him slowly into his throat, lack of practice making this much more difficult than it used to be but he wants it too bad to stop. Sergio pulls him forward suddenly, plunging down Iker's throat and the immediate seizure of those powerful muscles make his knees practically give out and Iker tries to force him out almost as suddenly but Sergio holds out, fighting against his gags and his hands because Iker is unbuttoning his own pants and shoving his hand down them, rubbing himself even as his face turns deep red and he feels like he's going to pass out but Sergio takes pity on him and pulls out, tossing his head back and growling deeply as he fights off the need to climax.

" _Fuck_ ," he pants, staring at Iker in wonder, his hands gentle on him for the moment, playing at his short hair, along his jaw, his lust terrifying even for himself as he watches tears spill down Iker's cheeks, as he watches him spit on the floor beside him and then open right back up, hungry still. "Want more?"

Iker nods, rubbing up and down Sergio's legs and kneading his ass which makes Sergio stand a little differently, makes him spread his legs even more, makes him stand up straighter, makes him want too much and he's pushing Iker until his head is resting back against the seat of the couch behind him and Sergio straddles his face then, Iker's cheeks scratching at the tender insides of his thighs but god, there's that tongue, long and wet and prodding against his ass and his head tips back, hair reaching the middle of his back and dripping sweat onto Iker's still clothed chest. He sits on Iker's face, forcing Iker's nose and mouth against himself and Iker eats at him, licks and sucks and laps as Sergio rides him. Sergio strokes his own cock desperately, his eyes squeezed shut tightly as he lets out soft, dry whimpers, hearing but not seeing Iker jerking himself off with one hand while the other is wrapped around one of Sergio's thighs, keeping his body tight against him until he simply can't breathe anymore and he's pushing at him weakly, begging for air. Sergio lifts up reluctantly, smiling blissfully when Iker kisses every bit of skin over his mouth while he gasps in huge gulps of air.

Sergio settles back against Iker's collarbones, his cock right over Iker's mouth and he pushes it down inside, jerking off while Iker sucks and sucks at the head. One of Iker's hands rubs over his ass again, two fingers probing and Sergio arches back into them, gasping when they shove up without warning or apology inside of him. Iker lifts his head to improve the angle so he can suck Sergio off properly, his hand popping furiously against his ass as he fucks him with those fingers and Sergio is unraveling on top of him, his now twenty-four year old body (as if gods age) shaking as he starts to come, pulling out so he can mark Iker's face with it, knowing Iker will feel it for hours, days later, the stains of Sergio's love (or lust, if it's easier). Iker spreads his fingers out to jab at that lovely spot just inside of Sergio's body, forcing out as much thick come as he can. Sergio's thighs are shivering on either side of Iker's face and he watches Iker carefully through heavy, gasping breathes while he gathers every drop from Iker's face onto the head of his cock and then he presses into his mouth one more time, feeding it to him. Iker sucks it off reverently, swallowing and swallowing until he can only taste his own spit.

Sergio pulls out of his mouth with a sigh, not fighting as Iker lifts his body and presses his face against his ass again, licking at him now where his fingers have opened Sergio up.

"Mm," Sergio murmurs, grinding down against his face again with a sleepy smile and he reaches behind himself, back curling to push Iker's pants open, to reach in and free his cock that is hard as bone and filled and pumping with blood and Iker is mindless with desire. Sergio strokes him slowly, fingers playing lazily over his slit and Iker groans against his ass, pushing his tongue up into him in thanks. Sergio turns carefully on Iker's face (admiring the way Iker's tongue never stops for a second) until he's facing Iker's cock and he stretches out long down over his body, only their tummies lining up as Sergio kisses up the side of Iker's cock, stroking him more quickly now. Iker's hips jump up to meet him, starved to fuck and so he does, thrusting roughly up into Sergio's hand and against those soft lips and he comes just like that, just for the mental image of it and he grips Sergio's waist as he empties into Sergio's mouth, not seeing the way Sergio is eager for every single taste of him, not seeing how he licks his fingers clean but he feels that tongue on his hips and he sighs, pressing kisses across the backs of Sergio's thighs as he lifts up one last time to settle against Iker's side, his mouth against Iker's jaw again to kiss and this time to nuzzle. He keeps touching Iker's cock, rubbing and stroking and giving away his own secrets as he does.

Iker wraps an arm around him, eyes closed to everything but that just means he can feel Sergio all the more, he can run his hands all over his body and memorize him blindly. Sergio feels small now against him with his mouth nursing quietly at Iker's jaw, his breathing soft and even and his body heavy with satisfaction on top of him.

"Thank you," he mumbles into Sergio's hair, goosebumps trailing up his back as Sergio rubs his stomach in slow circles. Sergio smiles out into the room, waiting patiently for Iker's breath to deepen with sleep before he echoes the words back to him.


End file.
